


A Human Convention

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: JARVIS reflects on a human convention.Tony Stark Bingo: Hugs
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	A Human Convention

**Author's Note:**

> Name of Piece: A Human Convention  
> Name of Participant: PoliZ  
> Card Number: 3012  
> Square Number and Prompt: K3 - Hugs  
> Rating: General  
> Pairing: none  
> Warnings: none  
> Summary: JARVIS reflects on a human convention.

Hug is both a noun and a verb.  
Humans give and receive hugs, and hug one another.  
A hug is an indication of intimacy, a demonstration of affection.  
Colonel Rhodes and Sir hug one another every time they meet.  
Sir and Obadiah Stane do not.  
Hugs are one of multiple acts of intimacy and affection that Sir performs with the women that come to the mansion with him.  
That said, Sir does not hug Pepper Potts, although JARVIS suspects he would very much like to.  
JARVIS wonders if Sir would build him a body, so he could learn to hug.


End file.
